Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is de derde Call of Duty video game ontwikkeld voor de Nintendo DS. Het werd ontwikkeld door n-Space, welke de vorige twee Nintendo DS Call of Duty games ook heeft ontwikkeld, en werd uitgegeven door Activision. Het spel werd wereldwijd uitgebracht op 10 november 2009. Gameplay Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized heeft dezelfde first-person shooter gameplay als zijn voorgangers, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare en Call of Duty: World at War. Het bevat nieuwe wapens en voertuigen, nieuwe mini-games, zoals de controle van de UAV Recon Drones en een AC-130 Gunship. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized beschikt ook over een zes-persoons online multiplayer modus, een Survival modus waarin spelers golven van vijanden in een keer moeten afweren en een Arcade Mode waarin spelers de single-player campagne moeten proberen te voltooien binnen een bepaalde tijd limiet voor punten en prestaties. Er is ook een nieuwe interface en verbeterde controles en mobiliteit. Het AI systeem is ook verbeterd: vijanden zullen dekking zoeken, terugtrekken als de speler de ruimte binnenkomt en de speler zijn bondgenoten zullen hem beter ondersteunen. Single Player Vijf jaar na Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, verliet heerser Prins Farhad zijn land als gevolg van de Ultranationalists. In het midden van deze, besluit hij de aanschaf van een nucleair wapen te gebruiken tegen hen. De Gopher Squad van de SAS en de Warthog Squad van de USMC al snel samen te werken aan de bouw en activering van de nucleaire apparaat te voorkomen. De nuke is ontdekt te worden geleverd door kolonel Ayala, die Sgt. O 'Neil en Gopher Squad worden besteld te vangen. Ze gaan zijn verbinding, alleen maar om te ontdekken dat hij was vermoord. Informatie werd gehaald uit zijn computer waar de SAS leidt tot een wapenfabriek in het noorden. De fabriek wordt vervolgens geïnfiltreerd en explosieve ladingen worden geplant op steunen van de fabriek. Gopher Squad ontsnapt aan de fabriek, alleen om te ontdekken van de nuke is weg getransporteerd. De ploeg vervolgens voorschotten aan een klif met uitzicht over de route van transport van de nuke's auto, en vernietigt de tanks het beschermen ervan, met een FGM-148 Javelin. Het team verlaat het gebied per boot, het verlaten van de nuke terug te vorderen door een clean-up crew, hoewel het werd opgepikt door Farhad's opstandelingen. Vervolgens Zach Parker en Warthog Squad zijn gewaarschuwd dat de nuke is ten noorden van hun locatie waargenomen. Een UAV Drone Recon wordt verzonden naar alle mogelijke plaatsen waar de atoombom kon worden verborgen onderzoek. De mogelijke locaties zijn verlaagd naar drie verschillende gebieden, die zijn onderzocht met behulp van een HazMat Robot. De nuke is gedacht om bij de uiteindelijke locatie, maar het is slechts van grote hoeveelheden straling achtergelaten. Wrattenzwijn Squad verlaat het gebied in een Humvee gevonden in de derde locatie, in de richting van een scheepswerf, gekletst om de locatie van de atoombom zijn. Het team invallen van de werf, het controleren van meerdere magazijnen, alleen te vinden dat het nuke gaat weg worden vervoerd. Wrattenzwijn Squad niet in slaagt om te herstellen van de nuke, waardoor de plaats van bestemming onbekend. De SAS informatie ontvangen dat er een informant genaamd Al-Baq, wie weet waar de atoombom is. De USMC stuurt een team van tanks naar Gopher-Squad begeleiden naar locatie Al-Baq's. Wanneer de tanks zwaar zijn beschadigd, Gopher Squad gaat te voet op, de locatie van Al-Baq's. Ze vechten hun weg naar een vijand te leveren, waar ze rust daar, en doorgaan met zijn locatie. Toen Al-Baq is beveiligd, hij toont de locatie van de nuke, een olieplatform voor de kust van een niet nader genoemde stad. De USMC verzenden in een helikopter om Warthog Squad vervoer naar de stad, waar ze hun weg te vechten naar de kust om een boot, zoals aanpak te verwerven door de lucht is te gevaarlijk. Wrattenzwijn komt bij de olie-rig, waar ze zich een weg te vechten naar de top, alleen om een helikopter vertrekken met de atoombom te zien. De helikopter wordt dan gevolgd aan een Russische kerncentrale, waar een AC-130 Gunship de oprukkende Gopher Squad beschermt tegen boven. Gopher Squad strijdt hun weg naar de binnenkant van de energiecentrale, alleen te vinden dat de atoombom is ingeschakeld. Sgt. O 'Neil, erin slaagt om deactiveren van de nuke, bescherming van alle van Rusland. Campagne Niveaus * Training * Distant Information * Wrecking Crew * Interception * Recon Mission * Needle In A Haystack * On the Run * Closing In * Armored Escort * Hostile Territory * Informant Extraction * Helicopter Insertion * To the Rig * Oil Rig Confrontation * Clearing the Way * Winter Assault * Last Chance Personages * Sgt. Zach Parker - een Amerikaanse marinier en de hoofdpersoon (Terugkeer uit Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)). * Sgt. Patrick O 'Neil - een S.A.S. lid en de belangrijkste protagonist. * Eagle - Roepnaam voor een AC-130 en kleine hoofdpersoon. * Capt Bell - Een NPC en Sgt. Bevelvoerende officier O 'Neil's. * Sgt. Walker - Een NPC en O 'Neil's team-mate. * Capt Weston: Een bevelvoerend officier NPC en Parker's. * Sgt. Baker: een NPC en Parker's team-mate. * Al-Baq: Informant, die is teruggevonden in de missie "Informant Extraction". * Prince Farhad: De voormalige heerser van Venezuela en de afnemer van de nucleaire apparaat. * Kolonel Ayala: Major armen bron in Zuid-Amerika. Mits nuke naar Prince Farhad, maar werd gedood door Farhad's opstandelingen later. Speelbare personages * Zach Parker * Patrick O 'Neil * De schutter van de AC-130 "Eagle" Multiplayer Game Types Gratis voor allen * Death Match - Spelers face-off tegen elkaar, het doden van tegenstanders om punten te scoren. * Hunter / Prey - De spelers terug een willekeurig geplaatst vlag en wordt de prooi, terwijl alle andere spelers worden * de jagers. * Capture the Flag - De spelers terug een willekeurig geplaatst vlag en terug te sturen naar hun basis om punten te scoren. * Schakelaar - Een reeks van switches liggen verspreid over het niveau. Spelers vast te leggen en het bezit van een schakelaar om punten te scoren. Team Games * Team Deathmatch - Teams face-off tegen elkaar, het doden van andere team-leden om punten te scoren. * Team Hunter Prey - Teamleden terug een willekeurig geplaatst vlag en wordt de prooi, terwijl het andere team wordt de jagers. * Team Capture the Flag - Teamleden terug een willekeurig geplaatst vlag en terug te sturen naar hun basis om punten te scoren. * Team Switch - Teams vast te leggen en een schakelaar om punten te scoren vast te houden. * Team Sabotage - Twee teams zoeken naar een willekeurig geplaatst doel in het level. Een team verdedigt, terwijl het andere team aanvallen. Maps * Frostbite * Kruising * Gemeentelijk * Gevangenis * Magazijn * Killhouse * Rivierbedding * Scheepswerf Wapens De volgende wapens zijn beschikbaar in single player en multiplayer, tenzij vermeld. Coalitie Faction * USP - Standaard zijarm van de Coalitie factie * M4 Carbine - Beschikbaar vanaf het begin * MP5 - Beschikbaar vanaf het begin * MP7 - Beschikbaar vanaf het begin * M4A1 Red Dot Scope-Unlocked door het verkrijgen van 50 doodt als de Coalitie fractie * AA-12 - Unlocked door het verkrijgen van 150 doodt als de Coalitie fractie * P90 - Unlocked door het verkrijgen van 300 doodt als de Coalitie fractie * M249 SAW - Unlocked door het verkrijgen van 500 kills als de Coalitie fractie * Flashbang - Single player alleen * M40A3 - Single player alleen * Browning M1919 - Single player alleen * M2 Browning machine gun - Single player alleen * Minigun - Single player alleen * FGM-148 Javelin - Single player alleen Insurgency Faction * M9 - Secundaire arm van Insurgency factie * AK-74 w / Grip - Beschikbaar vanaf start * ARX-160 - Beschikbaar vanaf het begin * SPAS-12 - Beschikbaar vanaf start * AN94 - Unlocked door het verkrijgen van 150 doodt als het Insurgency fractie * Augustus A3 - Unlocked door het verkrijgen van 300 doodt als het Insurgency fractie * MG4 - Unlocked door het verkrijgen van 500 kills als de Insurgency fractie * RPG-7 - Single player alleen Diverse wapens * M67 - Standaard granaat voor alle facties. * Knife - Standaard melee wapen voor alle facties. * Explosieve Tip Crossbow - Single-speler alleen. Categorie:DS Games Categorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Categorie:Games